There has been proposed a technique of searching for a support route by a navigation server for guiding a user of a navigation device to a destination position according to a request from the navigation device, and then searching for a navigation route based on an information according to the search result of the navigation server or reproducing the support route, by the navigation device (refer to Patent Document 1).
A current navigation route for guiding a user to a destination position is generated by combining a first navigation route searched by the navigation device independent of a search result of a navigation server and a second navigation route according to the search result of the navigation server. By doing so, it is aimed to reduce or resolve the effect of a time lag between the navigation device transmitting a request to the navigation server and receiving an information according to the search result of a supporting route from the navigation server (refer to Patent Document 2).